


Bang! And he’s gone.

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Depressed Midoryia Izuku, Don’t ask where he got the gun, Midoryia Izuku Commits Suicide, Midoryia Izuku needs a hug, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Regretful Bakugou Katsuki, Set in Junior High, too bad he can’t get one now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: What would happen is Deku really gave up.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 48





	Bang! And he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suicide, description of injuries.

They were standing on a roof, the sun making the green haired boy a silhouette.

It seems like they were arguing.

The green haired one had a gun whilst the one with blond hair and eyes that could scare satan himself.

I could see the blond crying whilst the short one didn’t seem to care.

I heard a bang. 

I saw a body drop below.

I heard screaming, knowing it was me and the blond haired boy.

The boy was still. Eyes blank and dull. 

Blood pooling under him as if it was river.

Every limb bent at strange angles.

The bones in the neck could be seen.

I couldn’t look away.

What happened to make this boy like this, I wonder.

My vision is blurry with tears.

I think I’ve had enough for one day.

With that I walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly chapter~
> 
> Also! I’m actually working on something!  
> All I’ll say is that it’s a personality swap between our hero and a villain! 
> 
> Hope you’re good! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
